dimension_shiftersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ting
"Quote" Ting is a main character in The Conduit Chronicles. ''She was persecuted in her home dimension for being a witch. She is half Conduit, half Catalyst. Profile Personality Ting is a very situational person. She gives her all in every situation, eager to prove herself to others and herself. She can be reckless at time and ruthless at others, this may be due to her conduit and catalyst half constantly fighting for dominance. Ting's eagerness to prove herself can be both a blessing and a curse. She is extremely determined to complete whatever task or mission she's tasked with, risking her own life and other's to complete it. That being said, she often feels bad whenever she needlessly puts others, especially innocents, in danger. While she would rather not, Ting isn't above killing others and will do so if she deems it necessary. Ting is very innocent and lacks knowledge on most modern science and happenings. Her dimension never went through an industrial revolution so things like computers and modern architecture evade her. She also doesn't know much about societal interactions or relationships. Scarlet often teases her with this by asking her about things she obviously wouldn't know about. Ting suffers from mental health issues from her past. She holds up a front of warmth and optimism, but underneath she holds back depressive episodes, social anxiety, separation anxiety and P.T.S.D. This stems from the initial incident of murdering nearly an entire village of people she knew when both her conduit and catalyst powers awakened at the same time. That was then followed by years of witch hunts and social out-casting. She lived in seclusion for many years, only staying in secret with other accused witches for a couple of years. Ting has seemingly unrequited feelings towards Zeke. While she is never sure if he likes her back, she is surrounded by other eligible women that she feels she is lacking compared to. While she pushes away these insecurities, she's genuinely afraid that her feelings won't be returned and Zeke will end up with someone else. Powers And Abilities '''Powers' * Enhanced Physical Attributes - Superhuman strength, resistance, speed, endurance, healing, and all other physical attributes. * Conduit Sense - The ability to sense incoming attacks from others conduits and the reflexes to dodge, block or counterattack. * Conduit Weapon - All Conduits have a personal weapon that can be summoned at anytime without the need for a stone or residual power, Ting's being a bow called Tsunder * Light Manipulation - The ability to manipulate and create light through the combination of his Conduit Gene and the stone a god entrusts to them. ** Light Arrows - Arrows made of light that can be fired from a bow or used as a knife. ** Solid Light - The ability to surround oneself with a sphere of solid light that can be used to block and deflect attacks. ** Portals - The use of portals made from light that allow for inter-dimensional travel. * Conduit Strength Increase - Conduits gain more power when they reach the edge of their current abilities or are pushed past their limits, resulting in an increase in strength and power usage. * Powers of Electricity - Ting can surround herself and her arrows with electricity, sling crescents of electricity from her arms and focus the electricity into a beams. She can also absorb electricity into herself. * Speed Style Combat - Ting is capable of a basic fighting style that revolves around fast attacks and retreating before going to attack again. Not having any formal martial arts training, Ting relies plays a support role instead of being at the forefront of combat. Transformations Burst Mode Ting is capable of going Burst Mode. In this form Ting gains a yellow shimmer around her and her eyes glow the same colour. She gains increased all around abilities and realizes her full potential when fighting in this form, but it drains energy quickly and doesn't last long. In this form Ting can freely manipulate her own electricity at will. Also while in this form, Ting's mental capabilities allow her to think fast enough that time seems to seem to slow around her, and gains the speed to act and react at the same pace she can think. Both of these things can only be done in short intervals however. [[Burst Mode II|'Burst Mode II']] In this form Ting's hair turns yellow and she gains an aura of the same colour around her. Her power gets significantly multiplied in this form with a focus on speed and electricity control. Her previous powers return and can be help for much longer. She can also move fast enough to appear as if she's teleporting short distances to those around. This form is also a lot more stable than the base Burst Mode, lasting longer and draining less, but taking far more power to be activated. Equipment * Tsunder - Ting's conduits weapon. It's a bow made of light-matter with a string made of electricity that can also be swung like a club. * Wristguard - Ting's powers stone is located in a layered golden wristguard made of light-matter that she wears on her right arm. * Flight Stone - A stone given to her by Ara that allows Ting to summon angelic wings to fly with. Trivia Gallery Ting Outfit.png|Ting's outfits and weapon Category:Conduit Chronicles Characters Category:Characters Category:Conduits Category:Catalysts